Gomar
Hailing from the planet Huckmine, the Furikake people are known for the unusual custom of pairing for life. As soon as they emerge from their seeds pods (which may be dormant for centuries), they find a partner and pair up with that individual and do not leave them until they both find mates to marry and as a result have new partners. Gomar and Shioh are two such examples of this. Gomar is the short one who boasts an impressive intellect, whereas Shioh is tall and boasts a tall physique. Both are very envious of the others abilities, but get along well. When one begins to say something, the other will finish his sentence. The intelligent Gomar is very short and envies the stature of Shioh, while Shioh is a tall creature who admires Gomar greatly and depends entirely on his decision-making. This peculiar pair works together, deftly manipulating their F-ZERO machine built for two. Although they perform as one person, the F-Zero committee at first denied their entry due to considering them as two individuals. However, thanks to the EAD foundation their entry was put up to vote and they were allowed to enter by a 9 to 8 vote. They have since worked together in the Twin Noritta. Despite the presence of two cockpits, they drive together in perfect synch. However, their career in the F-Zero GP may soon be ending, as each of them will marry next year, therefore giving them new partners. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Gomar & Shioh were first seen during the Sand Ocean race in Ending it All. Based on an episode of the anime, they were put on probation as they were caught for manufacturing and using stolen auto parts. At first the two Huckminers idol Black Shadow, though Tinsel Steelus convinced them otherwise as the true culprit for abducting her friends in the Mobile Task Force. They eventually became friends, even after she and Captain Falcon rescued them and prevented the Twin Noritta to be an addition to Goroh's stolen goods. They functioned exceptionally well in races, to the point where they advanced to the Championship in Lightning. They even assisted Beastman to chase down Bio Rex and have him apprehended for good. As they infiltrated Dark Star to save Tinsel and the galaxy, they went into a dream state by The Skull's dark magic. While there, they met up with Dark Million, though Black Shadow was only interested in the intellectual, Gomar. Knowing the Furikakes work in sync, Shioh begged him to let the rejected alien stay; however, he rejected them both, and they realized that Tinsel's feelings of him were accurate. They left with some incident, though the Galaxy Runner and Falcon Flyer helped them escape. They soon woke up, overcoming their fears, and watched Deathborn's demise from afar. Since then, they decided to settle in Mute City to look for partners, and were enlisted as new members in the Task Force. Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Team Category:Pilots Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters from the Future Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Agile Characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wataru Takagi Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline